best_of_the_bestfandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. Link is the name of various Hylian youths who characteristically wear a green tunic and a pointed cap. He has the pointed ears of the ancient Hylian race. He also has the Triforce symbol on his left hand. Each Link is described as humble, hard-working and brave, and therefore appropriate to bear the Triforce of Courage. NAMES Humble but brave, these attributes are consistent with Link's role as the rightful bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He is known as the "Hero of the Skies" from "Skyward Sword"; "Hero of the Minish" from "Minish Cap"; the "Four Swords" Link who has no name;'' "Adult Hero of Time"'' from "Ocarina of Time";'' "Child Hero of Time"'' from "Ocarina of Time" and "Majora's Mask"; "The Hero Chosen by Gods" from "Twilight Princess";'' "The Hero of Light" from "Four Swords Adventures"; ''"The Hero of Legend" from "Link's Awakening", "A Link to the Past", "Oracle of Ages", and "Oracle of Seasons"; "The New Hero of Hyrule" from "A Link Between Worlds"; "The Hero of Hyrule" ''from the original "The Legend of Zelda" and "Zelda II: The Adventure of Link"; "The Hero of Wind"'' from "Wind Waker" and "Phantom Hourglass"; and'' "The Hero of Trains"'' from "Spirit Tracks". Link does not usually speak, and only produces grunts, yells, or similar sounds. One exception is The Wind Waker in which he says "Come on!" to make other characters or objects follow him, like the statues in the Tower of the Gods, or Medli and Makar, the Sages of the Earth and Wind Temples. When Link is asked questions, the player answers by choosing options from a list, with the exception of a few times in Spirit Tracks, where the microphone is used to speak; Link usually does not give any oral or visual indication that he has answered, however he sometimes nods his head in The Wind Waker. Link does speak in the cartoon series and the CD-i games produced by Philips, though these are not canon materials in the series. However, he does "speak" two lines in The Adventure of Link; when he locates a mirror under a table, the text, "I found a mirror under the table" appears on screen, and later on, if he examines a fireplace that he can enter, "Looks like I can get in the fireplace" is displayed. Link normally has a companion that speaks for him. Link is the chosen bearer of the Master Sword, a powerful magical sword that is the bane of all evil. As a child, he challenges Ganondorf in order to try to protect Zelda before he inadvertently helps Ganondorf find the Triforce in Ocarina of Time, forcing Link to undo the damage he had caused. Link has several family members, including an uncle in A Link to the Past; an unseen mother in Ocarina of Time, who dies fleeing a war when Link is a baby; a grandmother, who raises him, and a sister, Aryll, in The Wind Waker; and a grandfather in The Minish Cap. His mother and father appear as spirits in the official manga. Link is left-handed, with two exceptions. In the Wii version of Twilight Princess, Link is right-handed due to the "mirroring" used to accommodate the right-handed control scheme, which flips the entire game world's layout from that of its Nintendo GameCube counterpart. Link is also right-handed in the title Skyward Sword. Also in the manual for the original game, he is depicted as being right-handed, and in the game itself, Link is seen as ambidextrous because whether he is facing left or right his sword is in the "down screen side". In most games, the player can name Link before the start of the adventure, and he will be referred by that given name throughout by the NPCs. Sources: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_in_The_Legend_of_Zelda_series#Link Characters in The Legend of Zelda ''series] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Link_%28The_Legend_of_Zelda%29 Link (''The Legend of Zelda)] Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Characters